


Fantasies

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Patton wanders into Roman’s room in a lee mood [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Fantasies

Patton had just finished cooking dinner when he realized Roman wasn’t sat at the table like the rest of them. Virgil and Logan had taken their seats, yet roman was mysteriously gone.

“I’m going to go get Roman.”

“Why, can’t we leave the royal pain outta one meal?” Virgil said jokingly. Patton gave Virgil a tweak to the side for that, making him jump and squeal. 

“Don’t be mean.” He smirked at Virgil who was now blushing. 

Patton was the mind palace’s biggest tickle monsters. He’d never hesitate to tickle any of them if they weren’t smiling enough or if they were fighting.

He’d regularly tickle any of them at the drop of the hat, but he never got tickled back.

Oh well, it’s not like Patton minded. It was always better to give than to receive.

Patton approached the door to Roman’s room. He knocked and hesitantly opened the door. “Roman? You in here buddy?”

Roman’s room was very unique. It shaped itself to the imagination of whoever entered it, so the landscape was constantly shifting. 

Patton stepped inside. Currently it was a large open field with a nearby forest. Large open skies and lush vegetation was all Patton could see. It was very beautiful.

The grass waved as he walked and the trees swayed. It was shifting, which was common.

What wasn’t common was how it was shifting. 

The leaves on the trees changed in shape, and the grass was maneuvering towards Patton’s bare feet.

As the grass moved, Patton gasped as he felt the soft delicate sensations of grass brushing across his feet. 

“Hm- hehehe- h-hehey!” Patton began giggling. He lifted one foot to escape the sensations but then they just picked up on his other foot. It was tingly and… tickly! 

Before he knew it, Patton fell on his butt, his feet tingling from the moving grass.

The leaves on the trees began to fall. But… they weren’t normal leaves. They were… feathers?

Oh no.

“W-wahahait!” Patton giggled, trying to stand. He fell again, the grass too soft and tickly for him to keep his footing.

Feathers fell and drifted by the wind,swirling downwards in a spiral towards Patton who was giggling up a storm.

Feathers danced by his head, flicking across his ears and neck.

“AHA! Nahahahat thehe ehehehears!” Patton’s shoulders shot up to protect himself, shaking with each giggle and laugh.

The grass below him stretched out to reach his feet. They wrapped around his ankles and swiped at his soles. The feathers in the wind focused on his ears, darting in and out, caressing the outer shell, and fluttering just outside the ears.

Poor Patton was losing his mind he was laughing so hard. He fell back on his back and laughed uncontrollably. The grass thickened into vines that grabbed a tight hold on his feet. They pulled back his toes and scratched at the skin underneath.

“NAHAHAHAHA! NONO VIHIHIHIHINES! I-IHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLES!”

The grass surrounding him started poking at his clothes, looking for a way to slither in. The ones near his waist were able to sneak under his shirt and play with his bellybutton while a bunch teased and tickled his neck.

Patton was a laughing mess. He tried to fight but the vines had a good hold on him. He felt tears of mirth in his eyes and he laughed till it hurt. 

Suddenly it stopped. Patton took the chance to gasp for air and catch his breath. After a moment he gazed up to see Roman smirking down at him. 

“R-Rohohohohomahan?”

“I see my room had some fun with you, Padre.” Roman sat next to Patton as he panted. He gazed out over the lush fields. “My room is able to take the fantasy and imagination of whomever enter and give it to them. Its meant to satisfy wants.” He turned his gaze to Patton. “If you wanted to be tickled, you should have just said something.” Roman reached and scribbled fingers across Patton’s belly, making him curl up and squeal before a fit off giggles. Roman chuckled. 

“Ihihihit’s behetter to give thahan to receive.”

“True. But we’d like to give to you too. So let us give you what you want in the future, Okay?”

“Hehehe- Ohokay, kiddo.”

Roman stood and offered Patton a hand. It was time for dinner, but afterwards, Patton was going to get exactly what he wanted.


End file.
